


Michael is forgetful when he's high.

by afamouscannoli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Guess who loves parks and rec, I'm tired and wanted to write something short and shitty., M/M, Surprise Michaels high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli
Summary: "Mikey babe we've been dating for seven months." Jeremy respond."Oh my god I'm so lucky." Michael said sincere and looking on the verge of tears.





	Michael is forgetful when he's high.

"DUDDDE YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME!" Michael whisper screamed into Jeremy's ear as the two sit on Jeremy's beat up love seat. 

"Mikey babe we've been dating for seven months." Jeremy respond. 

"Oh my god I'm so lucky." Michael said sincerely and looking on the verge of tears.  
"LISTEN UP WORLD IM GAY AND DATING JEREMIAH HEERE!" 

"Babe don't yell it's like one thirty and my dad is up stairs probably asleep or som-"

"WAIT YOU TWO ARE DATING?!" Mr. Heere yelled as he burst in cutting Jeremys sentence off. 

"I know! I was just as surprised as you!" Michael responded. 

"Is he high?" Mr. Heere asked. 

Jeremy nodded his head yes. 

Michael just laughed and cuddled himself into Jeremy's chest. 

"If we're dating does this mean I have to wear a tail? Cause like you're a furry." 

Jeremy smiled down, god he was in love with a high idiot.


End file.
